Chapter 177
is the one hundredth and seventy seventh chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia'' Manga. Summary Izuku Midoriya has smashed Gentle Criminal into the construction site, which catches a civilian's attention. La Brava excuses Izuku and Gentle's battle with the statement that they are filming and to pass on to his neighbors. Izuku has landed on the construction site and recovers quickly, thanking Mei Hatsume and Mina Ashido for their help respectively. On the other hand, Gentle's jacket is caught on a construction beam, hanging Gentle in mid-air. Refusing to waver, Gentle plans on going through with his infiltration while Izuku asks about Gentle's objective. As La Brava runs toward the construction site, Gentle prefers for Izuku not to lump him as being the same as the League of Villains since he has no plans on pillaging or plundering. As La Brava reaches them, Izuku tells Gentle that the moment he enters the U.A. School Festival the alarm will go off and the festival will be cancelled immediately with nowhere for him to run. The alarms do not concern Gentle as his partner in crime, La Brava will render the alarms ineffective which will make the festival proceed on and allow his infiltration to succeed. Gentle plans on heading over before Izuku makes things more troublesome, but Izuku bluffs that Gentle has been reported already and he will detain him until the Police Force arrives. However, Gentle does not buy the bluff and seeing that they are at an impasse, Gentle jumps into the air using an elastic trampoline. Izuku charges at Gentle, but Gentle starts bouncing around Izuku at great speed by turning the construction beams around him into elastic, preventing Izuku from getting a read on him. Izuku tries predicting Gentle's movements but is hit by Gentle. As Izuku stumbles, La Brava suggests retreating but Gentle plans on dealing with Izuku first. Gentle removes the nuts and bolts from a construction beam due to them being turned into elastic, telling Izuku that he cannot consciously deactivate his Quirk and whatever he turns to elastic must gradually return to their original form. Seeing that the frame will collapse due to Gentle's Quirk, Izuku deduces that he plans on harming a civilian which he sees below. Gentle jumps from the collapsing construction beam which Izuku is forced to catch. Izuku is angered that Gentle tried to drop the construction beam onto the civilian, but Gentle retorts that he wanted to keep Izuku occupied, originally planning on making it bounce back. As the civilian runs away, Gentle uses his Quirk and turns a crane's hook into elastic, planning to slingshot himself and La Brava out of the construction site. Holding the construction beam, Izuku knows that they will infiltrate the festival without being noticed and must act quickly. It is 8:45 AM and Class 1-A have finished preparing for their live dance performance, having changed into their outfits respectively. Shoto Todoroki sees that Izuku is not there and wonders what is taking him so long, to which Yuga Aoyama concurs, stating that he went out to buy rope. There are 15 minutes remaining until the start of the festival. Gentle and La Brava have sling shot themselves from the construction site and are flying towards U.A.; Gentle, believing that U.A are on the lookout and if his infiltration succeeds, his name will be known throughout the world as a man who accomplished spectacular feats. Using his enhanced strength, Izuku manages to hold the construction beam with on arm and fires a Delaware Smash Air Force at Gentle and La Brava. Gentle manages to dodge Izuku's Delaware Smash Air Force in the nick of time and notes Izuku's tenacity. As Izuku drops the construction beam, La Brava sees that Izuku refuses to give up and has no choice but to use her Quirk. Quick References Chapter Notes *U.A. School Festival starts in 15 mins. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 177